UD users, such as UD television (UDTV) or other UD display devices have to watch lower resolution content (e.g., standard definition (SD), high-definition (HD), Full HD (FHD), etc., content on UD devices until UD video becomes more prevalent. The image quality of lower resolution frames looks degraded when viewed on UD devices. Regular image upscaling or interpolation is unable to provide sufficient image sharpness and fine details to minimize the image quality degradation.